


Invitation

by Mareel



Series: Indiscretion [7]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode Related, M/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm has come to a realization. But why now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Some time has passed since the events of [Intonation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1831534). The experiences of the Expanse continue to take a toll. This story takes place on the evening after the events of "The Shipment", back on _Enterprise_ after collaborating with the Xindi Arboreal, Gralik, to sabotage a key component for the Xindi weapon. It is Jonathan's voice. 
> 
> This is the long-delayed continuation of this series. It took some time for me to understand what prompted Malcolm's decision here.

____________________________________________________

 

The silence of the stars is broken by the soft click of a latch. When the door to the Observation Lounge slides open behind me, I see a reflection of Porthos bounding over to greet the newcomer. “Good evening, Malcolm.”

His reflection nods a greeting. “You found me here by chance one night several months ago. I hoped I might do the same tonight. You made me realize something that night...”

I turn from the viewport, puzzled for a moment by the reference before it comes back clearly. “I remember. You were on the couch... couldn't sleep. I don't know how I helped though... it felt I was intruding on something private.”

“You touched me. I can still feel it.”

We're both silent for a few moments, as what he's saying begins to sink in.

“Captain... _Jonathan_... I don't know if this is the right time for this. But every day out here reminds me that it could be our last."

His gaze is intense as he looks directly into my eyes. "I saw a man down on that planet today, one who offered trust as well as accepting it. I saw a man willing to rewrite the parameters by which we're going to accomplish this mission. That's a part of you I've been missing these past weeks. But I recognized that man as the one who once stood in my quarters offering something I wanted so very much… and who left because I couldn’t accept and asked him to leave."

I'm not sure how to reply... not quite certain of what he's trying to tell me. He continues, taking no notice of my silence.

"I knew then that you'd never ask me again... so I need to do this.”

In one fluid movement, he closes the distance between us, lifts a hand to my face to draw it down to his own... and touches his lips to mine. It's more the promise of a kiss than anything else, but one that I taste long after Malcolm has slipped away silently, leaving me with my thoughts.

It lingers.

____________________________________________________

 


End file.
